Atrapados en el ascensor
by Tatjash
Summary: Felicity quiere saber cuan desesperado está Oliver por tomarla ycon sus habilidades hackers provoca que los dos queden atrapados en el ascensor.


Este fic es un regalito por el día de su cumpleaños para Leire (Caris_bennet) Espero que te guste, no está a tu altura porque escribes muy bien, pero se ha hecho lo que se puede. Espero que te guste y ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

He decidido escribir fics atemporales, sin mención al 3x09. No quiero pensar en más teorías. Aunque es verdad que esto si pasara sería en un futuro. Bueno no creo que esto lo veamos en la serie, sin duda la serie cambiaría un poco su formato "para toda la familia" jajajaja Se que no es gran cosa. Pero espero que es guste, es un fic puramente smut/lemon. Así que si no os gustan los fics subidos de tono, ni empecéis. :p

Por cierto, si has estado leyendo mis fics, este es mi último fic este año, así que te quiero desear, seas quien seas que leas esto, un ¡feliz año nuevo! Salud, felicidad, amor, trabajo y suerte, que el 2015 sea un gran año (y también lo sea a nivel shipper :p) Nos vemos el año que viene ;)

**Atrapados en el ascensor**

Oliver cerró los ojos y suspiró para intentar controlar sus emociones; no era el momento más adecuado para perderse en las piernas de su informática favorita, y menos, cuando Felicity le había pillado alarmada, mirándolas con descaro, hacia apenas unos segundos.

Su relación con Felicity era, complicada. Aún no tenían claro lo que eran, pero estaba claro que las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado hacía tiempo. Habían compartido besos, habían compartido cama y aunque pretendían ser solo amigos, terminaban sus noches de guardia en casa de la informática.

Aquel día, Oliver, decidió hacerle una visita y llevarla a almorzar. A veces, eran Diggle, Lyla, Roy o incluso su hermana Thea, que se había hecho muy amiga de Felicity, quienes se presentaban allí, para sacarla de su oficina y llevarla a comer algo. Sabían, que si no lo hacían ellos, ella estaba tan dedicada a su trabajo que olvidaba probar bocado. Eso sí, Felicity nunca cedía con facilidad, porque ser vicepresidenta de Palmer Tecnologies traía mucho trabajo con el cargo y ella era la mejor. Así que protestaba a regañadientes un rato, pero luego terminaba aceptando.

Oliver restregó sus ojos pensando como era posible que no se cansara de ella. Que sí, que él estaba enamorado de Felicity. Pero habían decidido ir despacio. Cada mañana al despertar, se miraban, se sonreían; cada uno se iba hacer sus cosas y el día pasaba; entonces, cuando Felicity bajaba las escaleras de la guarida, le ponía límites tan solo con su mirada.

Oliver era consciente que Felicity necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea, no era fácil estar con alguien como él. A veces, Oliver pensaba, si aquella mujer lo estaría haciendo a propósito para volverlo loco; porque si era así, lo estaba consiguiendo.

- ¡Oliver! - le llamó la atención Felicity

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó despistado alzando la cabeza y con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Concéntrate - le pidió la informática incómoda.

- No te pongas esos vestidos y me concentraré. -bromeó él.

Ella se acercó sugerente a él tras asegurarse que nadie les observaba. Apoyó su rodilla entre las piernas de Oliver que estaba tirado en su sofá y se acercó a su oído.

- Pórtate bien y te dejaré que me lo quites dentro de un rato.

- Vaya, me siento afortunado de poder tocarte fuera de las horas nocturnas - ironizó Oliver, tal vez aquello le estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba - lo siento, yo no pretendía decir eso.

- Oh, claro que lo hacías - murmuró triste separándose de él y volviendo a su mesa.

- Felicity, yo no pretendía decir lo que he dicho. - Se puso en pie para seguir sus pasos, pero solo terminó quedándose parado allí, encerrando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje gris que llevaba.

- Pero la paciencia no es uno de tus puntos fuertes. -sonrió ella funestamente, lo conocía demasiado bien, le había escuchado interrogar desde el intercomunicador demasiadas veces, sabía como Arrow actuaba y por mucho que aquel hombre intentara negarse, Oliver Queen no era muy diferente a su alter ego.

- Soy un hombre al que acabas de rozar con tu rodilla en su parte más sensible y ha mantenido la compostura, cariño, la paciencia es mi don. - sonrió Oliver.

- Tal vez ... - dudó mirándole desde detrás de unos informes que estaba revisando - confieso que me habría gustado que no mantuvieras tanto la compostura.

- Ya, y si ahora te demuestro las ganas que te tengo, te apartarás de mí, porque nos pueden ver. - satirizó el arquero.

Felicity le miró unos instantes, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su teléfono con determinación . Sin mirar a Oliver empezó a marcar unos números y le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento.

- ¿Michael? Hola, mira soy Felicity Smoak. Al parecer el ascensor uno tiene unos problemas. - la informática miró a Oliver sonriendo aunque este no entendía nada, siguió con su llamada - Ya he llamado para que vengan a echarle un vistazo. Tardarán un rato en venir -mintió con bellaquería y voz de cordero – Claro, si no te importa poner un cartel indicando que no funciona... -y dramatizó su agradecimiento de tal forma que hizo reír a Oliver - ¡oh Michael! sí me harías un gran favor, muchas gracias. Te debo una muy grande – miró a Oliver sonriendo de arriba a abajo al decir esto - Sí, el otro ascensor funciona perfectamente. Adiós.

Luego Felicity cogió su tablet y tecleó en su ordenador alguna cosa. Se quitó las gafas que dejó encima de la mesa. Luego se acercó a Oliver y le cogió de la mano decidida.

- ¡Ven conmigo!

Oliver la miraba fascinado sin saber que decir, solo la observaba y se dejaba llevar. Los dos entraron al ascensor y ella le dió a un número cualquiera. Luego lo detuvo dándole al botón rojo.

- 2, 3, 1 - murmuró y el ascensor colapso entre dos plantas. Miró a Oliver con una sonrisa- ¡Vaya! - fingió como si aquello hubiera pasado sin querer - Nos hemos quedado atrapados en el ascensor.

- ¿Cómo? - La reacción de Oliver no tuvo precio.

- He hackeado las cámaras y el ascensor. Tienes media hora- sonrió ella juguetona.

- ¿Para qué?

Felicity se quitó los tacones y su tanga, que metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Oliver mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Para demostrarme cuan desesperado estás, Oliver Queen. - susurró gravemente de puntillas cerca del rostro de su amante.

- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Felicity Smoak? - la interrogó embelesado por su chica favorita.

Felicity miró su reloj.

- Quedan veintiocho minutos y cuarenta segundos, treinta y nueve, treinta y ocho...

Oliver la agarró de la nuca enérgicamente, besándola en sus perfectos labios de tonos vigorosos. Estos le hacían perder la poca razón que conservaba en su presencia, y desde que los probó, era un fanático de aquella boca que le enajenaba de muchas formas.

No tardó en sentirse excitado por aquella mujer a la que amaba y deseaba con todo su ser. Sintió las manos de Felicity desabrochando la camisa; lo que provocó que el arquero aprovechara para descender su mano libre por la espalda de la informática, agarrándola de una de sus nalgas al llegar a su destino.

- Lo estaba deseando – musitó al ver el pequeño gritito que dió ella al sentirse atrapada por aquel hombre de aquella manera - ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto me gusta...? - dió una pequeña miradita donde estaba su mano - Ya sabes - le guiñó uno ojo.

- ¡Oliver! - fingió alarmarse sin poder evitar una carcajada.

Este sonrió travieso, abandonando su nuca y apoderándose del resto de su trasero, a la par que mordía sus labios pegando todo su férreo cuerpo contra el de ella. La volvió a besar, batallando con su lengua con experiencia y Felicity chupó su lengua como a él le gustaba.

Oliver se abandonó en sus mejillas, en su garganta, volviendo de vez en cuando a su boca ansioso de más. Sin dejar de perderse en los besos, desabrochó su vestido dejando al descubierto solo la parte de arriba y casi le arrancó con desesperación el sujetador. Se detuvo jadeante para mirarla desde su privilegiada posición. La miró intensamente pero ella parecía totalmente ida por el delirio. La cara de Oliver indicaba que no había terminado con ella.

La obligó a ponerse sus tacones de aguja, la necesitaba a su altura para manejarla mejor a su antojo y, para que negarlo, tenía un pequeño fetiche al ver como se veían sus piernas con aquellos zapatos. La empotró con suavidad pero determinación contra la pared del ascensor, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y que ella pudiera notar en su bajo vientre como lo estaba poniendo. Felicity sonrió satisfecha al notar su dureza y desabrochó el cinturón, siguiéndole el primer botón del pantalón y se disponía a bajar la cremallera de este, cuando Oliver la agarró de sus muñecas y las apoyó contra la pared.

Se acercó un poco más a la informática, si aquello era posible, y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de tal forma que hacía que ella soltará una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Le encantaba que Felicity tuviera cosquillas. Bajó sus brazos sin destrenzar sus dedos con los de su amante y cuando lo hizo la obligó a asirse de la barra de hierro que ella tenía a sus espaldas y no había advertido hasta ese momento.

Oliver se separó un poco y coger aire, para aquello quería los tacones, la miró una vez más a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

- Ni se te ocurra soltarte, cariño, porque vienen curvas.

Felicity abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel comentario, luego el arquero se abalanzó sobre su cuello con su lengua y lamió hasta su tórax, entonces, Oliver se puso uno de los pequeños pero redondeados pechos de su chica en la boca. Lo que la hizo llamarle por su nombre con voz ronca. A Oliver le encantó escuchar aquello y empezó acariciar el pezón con pequeños movimientos circulares con su lengua.

- Oliver – seguía repitiendo ella con esfuerzo

Y cuando Felicity pensaba que aquello no podía ser más placentero, Oliver dió un pequeño mordisquito con sus dientes a este. Luego repitió con el otro pecho cuyo pezón estaba duramente preparado por la excitación. Pero el aquero no dejó atrás el que había liberado y lo agarraba con una de sus enormes manos, acariciándolo y pellizcándolo con sus dedos. Oliver repitió un par de veces más y consiguió que Felicity gritara que parara porque no aguantaba más. Así que él se detuvo en seco, para frustración de ella. Pero Oliver no había terminado, ni mucho menos, solo quería hacerla sufrir un poco.

Ante ella, se quitó su corbata desabrochada y la agarró con la boca, mientras se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso lleno de cicatrices. Felicity deseaba tocarle, pero aún temblaba por las emociones que acababa de sentir y se agarraba de la barra de hierro, si se soltaba, sabía que perdería el equilibro.

- ¡Girate! – Le ordenó entonces Oliver, ella le hizo caso sin entender el porqué y él la rodeó por detrás para atar sus manos con su corbata en aquel barrote de metal. La pegó contra la pared

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó ella sin entenderlo pero totalmente excitada.

- Sshh... - la silenció.

Oliver empezó a besar su cuello mientras hacía que notara todo su cuerpo contra ella. Lamió su cuello a la vez que los pezones erectos de Felicity notaban el frío de la pared lo que sintió más excitación, algo que realmente parecía imposible, pero aquel hombre sabía como jugar bien sus cartas.

Él entonces mojo dos de sus dedos y descendió bajo su falda intentando encontrar el sitio donde iba actuar, pero necesitaba prepararla e intentó recobrar un poco la compostura, una cosa era dejarse llevar y otra hacer algo que ella no quisiera, lo que le hizo dudar unos instantes.

- Habla ahora o calla para siempre Felicity – bromeó él cerca de su oído - ¿sigo?

- Por dios sí. - suplicó ella sabiendo por donde iba actuar su amante y enloqueció. Le gustaba probar cosas nuevas y sentirle dentro de diferentes formas, era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

- Te haré daño si no...

- Oliver ¡cállate! - soltó con una fiereza sorprendente.

Y Oliver intentó prepararla para ser suya, a la vez que le susurraba lo preciosa que era, como la volvía loco. Fue dejando caer sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos sin dejar de que ella notara todo lo que hacía por detrás. Y sintió todo el cuerpo del aquero desnudo con plenitud. Oliver Sabía que estaba toda dispuesta pero no quería ser del todo brusco, pero lo fue, cuando la posicionó y la embistió por detrás, su cuerpo la deseaba demasiado como para poder controlarlo. Así que, se movió con rapidez con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, él intentaba controlar su velocidad, cuando lo conseguía aquello hacía que Felicity enloqueciera al notar sus embestidas contra sus nalgas.

En un momento dado de lentitud, Oliver desabrochó sus manos y salió de Felicity con brusquedad, la giró, ella rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Oliver para no caerse y levantó una pierna para rodear su cadera. La penetró, la alzó y la colocó a su antojo hasta que sus piernas le rodeaba aún con los tacones puestos. Felicity pudo notar la barra fria acariciando sus nalgas a la vez que Oliver se movía rápidamente.

Él besaba su cuello y ella gritaba con enajenación suplicando por más. Cada vez más, sus respiraciones entrecortadas llenaban el espacio de aquel ascensor que se sentía cada vez más pequeño y cabalgaron hasta que explotaron invadidos por el éxtasis, puede que no a la vez, pero si con la misma intensidad.

Felicity se encontró con su cara cuando empezaba el sosiego en los latidos de su corazón y él iba a soltarla.

-No salgas aún – le rogó besándolo desde esa posición llenándose un poco más de él. Cuando separó sus labios Oliver salió con cautela, pero en vez de dejarla, la aupó un poco más hasta su cintura, lo que la hizo reír. Se besaron durante un rato pero esta vez con dulzura, decían más con aquel beso que con las palabras que pudieran expresarse en aquellos momentos. Se miraron una vez más, sonriendo y Oliver la dejó bajar.

Pusieron en orden su compostura y su ropa. Vistiéndose con celeridad. Se miraban de reojo sonrientes, sin vergüenza aunque las mejillas de ella estaban un poco enrojecidas. Se sentían felices y abrumados...

- Oliver- Felicity Iba a decirle algo cuando el ascensor se movió y subió de nuevo. Abriendo las puertas.

Los dos salieron salieron en silencio, advirtiendo que no había nadie en la oficina, así que ella se fue hasta su escritorio y se puso de nuevo sus gafas. Oliver la siguió para hablar con ella, pero como si el universo conspirara contra ellos, de repente empezó a aparecer gente, totalmente ajenos a lo que había ocurrido en aquel ascensor.

Oliver en la distancia, la observó, ella tenía trabajo que hacer y él no pintaba nada allí. Su visita se había demorado demasiado. Miró el ascensor con una sonrisa antes de andar de nuevo hacia él. Pero cuando se dispuso a marcharse, tocó un bulto en su bolsillo de la chaqueta. Entonces, miró a Felicity que abrió mucho los ojos al comprender. Oliver riendo dió unos golpecitos a la americana, donde escondía aquella prenda de ropa interior y le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba de allí, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Felicity sintió como los colores regresaron con intensidad a su cara, sobretodo al pensar que no llevaba cierta prenda de ropa interior debajo de su vestido. Fue entonces cuando sonó el pitido de su móvil, devolviéndola a una realidad aterradora. Era un mensaje de Oliver:

"_Cena conmigo esta noche y prometo devolvértelo. Al final te saliste con la tuya y no fuimos a almorzar. Te debo una comida"_

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"_Puedes quedártelo. Sigo en mis trece, tenemos que ir despacio y de todas formas, no tenía hambre"_

No tardó en recibir respuesta, mientras seguía ignorando a sus trabajadores.

"_Oh, cariño, lo que ha pasado ahí dentro no es señal que quieres que todo vaya despacio. Esta noche cenas conmigo."_

Ella se mostró coqueta ante el móvil y mordió su labio. No, no quería ir despacio, pero no iba a claudicar tan fácilmente, iba a ser una buena contrincante en la batalla.

"_¿con postre?"_

_"Por supuesto"_

_"Ya veremos"_

_"No eres tan despiadada como pretendes aparentar ahora, señorita Smoak"_

_"Oh, señor Queen, no sabe a donde soy capaz de llegar cuando me lo propongo"_

_"Lo estoy deseando"_

Felicity dejó el móvil sonriente, ella también lo estaba deseando. Cuando alzó su rostro se encontró a todos los que estaban allí mirándola.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó como si no supiera que ponía cara de tonta, aunque de tonta no tenía un pelo.

- ¿Srta. Smoak se encuentra bien?

- Sí, nunca he estado mejor, muy satisfecha - soltó sin más y se marchó sonriente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Dónde va? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

-Tenéis el día libre. - sonrió feliz.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó alguien estupefacto.

Entonces Felicity reaccionó abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrió pidiendo perdón. Estaba ida y desanduvo sus pasos, se sentó detrás de su mesa apretando mucho las piernas, y le apuntó a su mente que le recordara llevarse una muda en el bolso, a partir de ahora, por si aquello volvía a pasar.

- No, esto... será mejor que trabajemos. Sí, será lo mejor - suspiró y empezó a trabajar.

La hora de descanso, había terminado. Entonces sus tripas rugieron, lo que al parecer todos notaron

- ¿Y alguien puede traerme algo de comer? Me muero de hambre.

**FIN**


End file.
